Small Pieces
by FizzSummers
Summary: Jade has a strange fixation, can it bring her and Cat together or push them apart?


**Small Pieces.**

_A/N: Warnings: This contains blood play (all consensual) along with sexual themes. _

They were just pieces of glass, at least that's what Cat thought. What exactly would Jade want to use them for? "Jade you said we were going to spend time together and have fun." Cat said as she watched the other girl pick up one of the larger pieces of glass.

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Jade said as she stood up. She didn't look at Cat, instead she observed the piece of glass between her fingers. _What could be so interesting about glass? _Cat thought to herself in confusion.

"Well it's just that I already get to see my brother breaking things." Cat replied.

"Yeah, I do plan to do something fun." Jade said. Although she knew that what she had in mind would be more fun for her than it would be for Cat. For so long, she had dreamed of cutting into the redhead's smooth, delicate flesh and tasting her blood. She had never found the right moment until now, this time was perfect and she would get what she desired.

"Really? What?" Cat said in excitement.

"Cat, how much are you willing to do for me?" Jade said. She wanted Cat to allow her to do what she wanted but if she would have to resort to force she would do so.

"Ummm..." The redhead was unsure how to respond, she was scared about the things Jade could have in mind.

"Just answer the question." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

The redhead thought for a few moments, "Yeah, sure." She wasn't sure exactly what Jade could want, but she was curious. "So what is it?"

"Well first, we start small like with this piece of glass." Jade replied, holding up the piece of glass with a smile.

Cat's head tilted slightly to the side, unsure of what the other girl had meant. "Huh?" she said.

"Ugh, let me show you." Jade said with impatience and then held out her arm. She bit slowly down on to her bottom lip as she pressed the glass piece against her white skin. Jade wouldn't make this cut deep, just enough to draw a little blood.

The redhead watched on, she had an idea about what Jade wanted from her but she did not understand why. "You want to cut me?" she asked. At first Jade did not answer. Instead, she looked down at the small amount coming from the little wound she had made.

"Jade?"

Ignoring Cat once again, Jade brought her arm to her lips and licked away the blood. She had tasted her own blood many times before. Each time it excited her but was never completely fulfilling. It only made her lust for the blood of another even more. "Earth to Jade!" Cat cried. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable by Jade's behavior. "You shouldn't cut yourself." she added in a quiet voice.

Licking her lips, Jade looked to Cat with a strange smile. "Are you going to let me or not?" she said. Cat felt a shiver go throughout her body, Jade's eyes were glazed with lust, she seemed so eager. Just a little cut would please and Cat knew that she could at least give that.

"Okay, but don't cut too much." Cat said softly.

"Don't worry about that." Jade assured her. There was warmth in her voice which the redhead found very surprising. Soon the other girl was kneeling before her and grabbing a hold of her leg.

Cat's legs were shown off quite well in the shorts she was wearing, Jade was aching to give them a few marks. She parted the redhead's legs for more access to her inner thigh. "We'll start here..." Jade whispered, slowly pressing the shard into the smooth, flawless skin. From applying a bit of pressure, it broke the skin and the blood trickled out.

The pain was there, but it wasn't as bad as Cat had thought. That was until Jade tried dragging it along to make a longer cut. She felt jolts of pain, the glass piece just wasn't making a smooth cut. "Ow Jade stop!" Cat cried.

Jade pulled back and glared at her, "Hold on," she said and carelessly tossed away the shard. Without hesitation she leaned down and flicked her tongue at the trickles of blood. From the small droplets, Jade felt as if she was taking in tiny bits of the girl's very essence. Her body nearly shock with pleasure and desire from the taste of Cat's blood.

"Oh Jade..." Cat whispered, blushing deeply. From the feeling of the other girl's tongue she felt small tremors of excitement. She found herself hoping that Jade would move to another certain spot. Jade pulled up, moving up towards the redhead's face. For a moment, they looked into each others eyes. Then Cat soon felt the other girl's lips against her's.

The kiss was rough, Jade's lips moved against her's almost painfully. She could taste hints of her own blood but Cat still enjoyed Jade's dominance and force. Her body melted in submission, accepting the kiss. She felt the other girl's hand move to her breast, pressing against it gently at first but then a very hard squeeze.

Jade pulled back, looking to the redhead. "I'm going to need more."

"More what?"

"Blood!" Jade snapped, thinking that it should be obvious.

"Okay but no glass." Cat said softly.

"I just wanted to see what it would be like, don't worry there's some nice sharp knives here." Jade assured, a smirk on her face.

"Well maybe you should cut around here," Cat said with a girlish giggle. To Jade's surprise the redhead then pulled off her purple tank top.

"Wow Cat, getting you're really getting into this." Jade said as she closely watched the redhead remove her bra. Her heart beat in a rhythm of excitement as she gazed at Cat's lovely, perky breasts. For awhile, she just couldn't stop staring.

"Jade, are you going to get to the cutting or not?" Cat asked, giggling.

"You're really going to let me put cuts on your boobs?" Jade said incredulously.

"Oh, It'll heal...won't it?" the redhead asked with a hint of worry.

"Probably, it's not like I'm going to mutilate you," Jade said, "I'd only do that to Tori."

At that statement, Cat laughed. Jade cracked a smile as well, and then turned around to get her weapon. After looking through the drawers, she carefully selected a knife. It was sharp and the perfect size. She moved towards Cat and smirked, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Cat nodded slowly with a smile on her face. Knife in hand, Jade moved back over to the redhead. "Are you ready?" she asked, standing before the other girl.

Nodding, Cat shifted a little in her seat. "Yes." she replied.

Not wasting another moment, Jade brought the blade to the smooth flesh on Cat's chest. She easily made a nice clean cut, blood instantly leaking from the wound. The redhead felt some pain, but it wasn't anything that she could not handle. Soon Jade was kneeling down.

Jade pressed her lips against the wound. It offered more, flowing slowly into her mouth, driving her body into great ecstasy. Her mouth tightened on Cat's flesh and she sucked hard, taking in more blood from the cut. Small whimpers came from the redhead in response, her body trembling.

"Ahhh," Cat moaned softly. Jade's lips loosened from her skin and took a deep breath. With gentleness she pressed her lips to the precious liquid, moving it around on Cat's skin. _I think she's going to make a real mess, _Cat thought to herself.

Jade suddenly pulled back, the blood on her mouth and dripping from her chin in fast drops. She looked at Cat for a moment as if trying to tell her something. Before Cat could figure it out, she leaned in and kissed the redhead once again. The taste of blood was heavy in her mouth this time.

There wasn't just a desire for her blood anymore, there was something else. Something that Jade did not understand. She didn't want to tell Cat about this, it was hard telling even herself. She slowly moved the blade along the other girl's bare side, thinking about cutting into deeply and savagely. Jade instead stopped herself and pulled away.

"Jade are you okay?" Cat asked, noticing something off about Jade's expression.

"Yeah, Yeah." she replied quickly. With a swift moment she cut into her own arm and held it out to Cat. "Try some." Jade added, moving up and pressing her bleeding arm to Cat's lips. At first, she was reluctant but with Jade's unrelenting urging, her lips parted. With her lips pressed against the girl's skin, Cat allows it to leak into her mouth. The taste was bitter, but knowing it was Jade's made it much easier to take in.

A soft moan sounded from Jade from the feeling of Cat tasting her. As she watched Cat her expression seemed to soften, blood was not her only desire anymore. She wasn't sure she liked this feeling she was having... she wanted to just push it away. But she didn't. Instead, she let her weapon fall from her hand and drop to the floor.

"That's enough..." Jade whispered, gently pulling her arm away. The redhead looked up at her in confusion, she could easily see their was something different about Jade.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Jade thought for a moment, "I guess it isn't exactly wrong." she replied, moving herself back down. She reached for the top of Cat's shorts, pushing her fingers underneath it. With a rough tug, she tried roughly pulling them down.

"Wait, Jade wait, I can take them off for you!" Cat exclaimed.

With a grunt, Jade pulled her hands away, "Make it quick." she said as she stood back up.

The redhead giggled then stood up so she could remove her shorts. "Panties too?" she said, unbuttoning the shorts. Blood still dripped from where she had been cut, she tried her best to just ignore it.

"Duh." Jade mumbled, pushing a piece of hair from her face.

Smiling, Cat slipped off her shorts along with her panties. She was now completely exposed to the other girl. She didn't mind, she loved the way Jade looked at her. "You like Jade?" she said with a giggle. Jade looked at her for a moment then shoved her back into the chair. She moved down to her knees, forcing upon the redhead's legs.

Cat let out a loud gasp, from the feeling of Jade's tongue. "Oh Jade..." she moaned, her bottom half rocking slightly. She reaches and twirls her fingers in the girl's dark hair.

Jade's desire to please Cat was strong, she used both her tongue and fingers. Loving the redhead's sounds of pleasures.

Something abruptly came to Cat's mind, something she couldn't ignore. "Wait, wait, wait." she said in a frantic voice.

Jade pulled back and looked up at her, "What is it?" she asked with impatience.

"What happens after this?" Cat said, her voice surprisingly serious.

Jade smiled, "We'll be together of course."


End file.
